Message d'ouverture de Finch
Au début de chaque épisode de la saison 1, une accroche d'ouverture est prononcée par Harold Finch pendant le générique : En version originale : "You are being watched. The government has a secret system : a machine that spies on you every hour of every day. Iknow because I built it. I designed the Machine to detect acts of terror, but it sees everything. Violent crimes involving ordinary people, people like you. Crimes the government considered irrelevant. They wouldn't act, so I decided I would. But I needed a partner, someone with the skills to intervene. Hunted by the authorities, we work in secret. You'll never find us, but victim or perpetrator, if your number's up, we'll find you." En version française : "On vous surveille. Le gouvernement possède un dispositif secret, une machine. Elle vous espionne jours et nuits, sans relâche. Je le sais, parce que c’est moi qui l'ai créée. Je l’avais conçue pour prévenir des actes de terrorisme, mais la Machine voit tout, tous les crimes impliquant des citoyens ordinaires, tels que vous. Des crimes dont le gouvernement se désintéresse. Alors, j’ai décidé d'agir à sa place, mais il me fallait un associé, quelqu'un capable d'intervenir sur le terrain. Traqués par les autorités, nous travaillons dans l'ombre. Jamais vous ne nous trouverez, mais victime ou criminel, si votre numéro apparaît, nous, nous vous trouverons." Dans les saisons d'après, le générique est raccourci, le discours de Finch est donc raccourci mais garde la même ligne directrice. Version originale (saison 2) : "You are being watched. The government has a secret system: a machine that spies on you every hour of every day. I designed the Machine to detect acts of terror, but it sees everything. Violent crimes involving ordinary people. The government considers these people irrelevant. We don’t. Hunted by the authorities, we work in secret. You'll never find us. But victim or perpetrator, if your number’s up, we’ll find you." Version française (saison 2) : "On vous surveille. Le gouvernement possède un dispositif secret, une machine qui vous espionne jours et nuits, sans relâche. Je l’avais conçue pour prévenir des actes de terrorisme, mais la Machine voit tout, tous les crimes impliquant des citoyens ordinaires. Le gouvernement juge ces crimes « non pertinents » mais pas nous. Traqués par les autorités, nous travaillons dans l'ombre. Jamais vous ne nous trouverez, mais victime ou criminel, si votre numéro apparaît, nous vous trouverons." Version originale (saison 3) : "You are being watched. The government has a secret system: a machine that spies on you every hour of every day. I designed the Machine to detect acts of terror, but it sees everything. Violent crimes involving ordinary people. The government considers these people irrelevant. We don’t. Hunted by the authorities, we work in secret. You'll never find us. But victim or perpetrator, if your number’s up, we’ll find you." Version française (saison 3) : "On vous surveille. Le gouvernement a un dispositif secret, une machine qui vous espionne jours et nuits, sans relâche. Je l’avais conçue pour prévenir des actes de terrorisme, mais la Machine voit tout, tous les crimes impliquant des citoyens ordinaires. Des citoyens que le gouvernement considère « sans importance », pas nous. Traqués par les autorités, nous travaillons dans l'ombre. Jamais vous ne nous trouverez, mais victime ou criminel, si votre numéro apparaît, nous, nous vous trouverons." Suite au nouveau contexte et l'introduction de Samaritain, des différences notables apparaissent dans l'accroche de Finch de la saison 4. Ces différences sont notées en gras. Version originale (saison 4) : "'''We' are being watched. The government has a secret system: a machine that spies on you every hour of every day. I designed a machine to detect acts of terror, but it sees everything. Violent crimes involving ordinary people. The government considers these people irrelevant. We don’t. Hunted by the authorities, we work in secret. You'll never find us. But victim or perpetrator, if your number’s up, we’ll find you."''